This invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector which is provided with a receptacle to be attached to a case and an adapter to be mounted on a circuit board located in the case.
Referring to FIG. 41, a connector 900 described in Patent Document 1 (JPA 2009-164338) includes a cage 920 provided on a circuit board 910 of a host device (not shown) and a module 930 which is inserted into the cage 920. A front-end part of the cage 920 is inserted into an opening 942 of a front panel 940 of the host device. The module 930 is inserted into the cage 920 so that a receptacle 950 thereof protrudes outside the front panel 940. The cage 920 has a plurality of cage fingers 922 in the front-end part thereof. The cage 920 is electrically connected to the front panel 940 with the cage fingers 922. Accordingly, the cage 920 and a case of the host device are electrically connected to each other so as to prevent a noise generated in the module 930 from leaking outside the case.
Referring to FIG. 42, a mating enclosure assembly 970 described in Patent Document 2 (JPA 2016-29654) has an extension portion 972. Since the mating enclosure assembly 970 has the extension portion 972, a position of a cage (not shown) including a transceiver can be set behind a wall of an electronic device (not shown).